From Russia with Love (and Shame)
by Albert Nevic-Telsn
Summary: Comment va réagir Alfred, en sa qualité de représentant des États-Unis, lorsqu'il va apprendre l'élection de Donald Trump ? "Pas très bien" est un euphémisme... [Disclaimer: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya]


L'homme, de haute stature, se trouvait seul dans son bureau. Il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Depuis un certain moment, il se trouvait au centre de la pièce, entre les deux canapés, et avait posé son regard sombre sur le tableau accroché au-dessus de la cheminée de marbre. Perdu dans ses pensées, et ressassant une douloureuse amertume, il regardait l'œuvre de Rembrandt Peale sans la voir.

On frappa à la porte, et quelqu'un entra. L'occupant du bureau, sortant de sa torpeur, fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la porte que venait de refermer celui qui venait d'entrer (un homme relativement âgé aux cheveux blancs coupés courts). Il manifesta son agacement.

\- Joe, j'avais demandé qu'on me laisse tranquille.

\- Je sais, mais tu dois lire cette lettre immédiatement. C'est le pire événement jamais arrivé à notre pays.

\- Dans la même journée ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que l'élection de…

\- Lis, je te dis : tu verras !

Poussant un soupir, l'homme de haute stature s'approcha de son collègue, et prit la lettre qu'il lui tendait. Elle ne faisait que quelques lignes, mais après leur lecture, il s'avéra que sa teneur était pour le moins dramatique, car une transformation physique aussi subite qu'attristante s'opéra chez l'homme : ses épaules se voutèrent et il baissa la tête. Sa voix devint quasiment inaudible.

\- Fais appeler sa gouvernante. Qu'elle vérifie si…

Son collègue acquiesça.

* * *

Martha n'était plus de toute première jeunesse : nombreux étaient les Présidents américains à s'être succédé au cours de sa longue vie. Mais ce n'était ni sa vieillesse, ni la pluie s'abattant avec force et fracas depuis le ciel gris et froid de Virginie, qui allaient modérer son allure : elle trottinait vers la demeure centrale du domaine de Mount Vernon. Et elle avait presque atteint la porte d'entrée. Elle espérait qu' _il_ serait ici.

Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à Martha pour comprendre qu' _il_ n'était pas là : sa rapide inspection des pièces du logis n'avait pas montré âme qui vive dans l'ancienne demeure de George Washington. C'est alors que son odorat capta un effluve. Âcre. C'était une odeur de brûlé. Elle en découvrit vite l'origine : une corbeille en bronze légèrement noircie dans la bibliothèque. Sourcils froncés, elle se pencha vers elle, et en retira un drapeau américain. Celui-ci, chiffonné, avait brûlé par endroits : c'était le sacrilège ultime ! Mais sa combustion s'était arrêtée avant qu'elle ne soit complète, sans doute par manque d'oxygène. Martha avisa alors autre chose, au fond de la corbeille. Un passeport coupé en deux.

\- Non.

La gouvernante se pencha et retira du fond de la corbeille, au milieu de lambeaux de tissu noirci, les deux morceaux d'un passeport américain. Celui-ci avait été férocement découpé aux ciseaux, de biais : le pygargue à tête blanche, emblème national des États-Unis figurant sur le sceau officiel du pays (et donc sur les passeports américains), avait été comme décapité par la force avec laquelle avait été donné le coup de ciseaux.

Le message était clair.

* * *

Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs raccrocha son téléphone. Il était resté dans son bureau du _Old Executive Office Building_ jusqu'à ce que la gouvernante le rappelle. Et ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer confirmait le pire. Mais il ne voulait pas encore admettre l'impossible. Fouillant le tiroir supérieur droit de son bureau, il en retira une télécommande, et utilisa cette dernière pour allumer l'écran de télévision accroché au-dessus de la commode. Il sélectionna ensuite le bouquet international, et zappa sur Russia Today, la chaîne télévisée de l'agence de presse russe RIA Novosti. Une édition spéciale bardée de bandeaux défilants rouges couverts de caractères cyrilliques blancs montrait Alfred Jones, représentant officiel et institutionnel de la nation américaine, en train de sortir de l'aéroport international Cheremetievo de Moscou en compagnie d'Ivan Braginski, le représentant de la Fédération russe.

Joe Biden déglutit. Ainsi donc, Alfred Jones avait mis à exécution les menaces contenues dans la lettre qu'il avait adressée à Barack Obama : en raison de la honte que lui inspirait l'élection à la présidence des États-Unis de Donald Trump, il avait officiellement renoncé à sa citoyenneté américaine, et avait émigré en Russie pour rejoindre son compagnon, Ivan Braginski.

Le Vice-Président ne s'était pas trompé : en termes d'image comme de crédibilité, l'affreuse nouvelle de la désertion d'Alfred Jones était bien pire que l'élection de Donald Trump. Dehors, le ciel toujours pluvieux devenait sombre. Les États-Unis d'Amérique, désormais en plein crépuscule, s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans une nuit noire dont nul ne savait combien de temps elle durerait.


End file.
